Monoclonal antibodies coupled to solid supports provide a suitable matrix for rapid, specific chromatographic separation of oligosaccharides. Thus, antibodies that define or recognize carbohydrate determinants such as blood group-related or cancer-associated antigens can be used to identify and purify their targets. New approaches are being sought to use antibodies of relatively low affinity to analyze a spectrum of biologically interesting carbohydrates.